Talk:Syrena
How old is Syrena Syrena appeared to be about 19 or 20 in the movie, but is there a difference in the aging of mermaids and humans (she could be 2,000 for all we know). She appeared to be younger than Phillip, but do you think that there is an aging difference between the two races? (kind of like that every year, a dog ages seven human years) Do you know of any kind of equivilency? Mrcharlton 22:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :It could go either way. On one hand she is partly human, but she's also part creature. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's is not was Was implies she died or is no longer a mermaid is is the proper term JackSparrow09 16:03, May 23, 2011 :No. We write our in-universe articles as something that happened, or existed, long ago. So, the correct sentence is Syrena '''was' a mermaid'', like The Black Pearl '''was' a ship'', or The Kraken '''was' a sea beast'' etc. Savvy? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::On Wikis, we tend to use past tense, mate. Mrcharlton 20:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh...what they said. lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Syrena Helps Philip I was just wondering how it was known that Syrena turned Philip into a "merman" of sorts. I know it shows him going underwater with her, but I was not sure how that conclusion was reached. Thank you for your help! God bless 23:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) We just don't know. Due to the ambiguity of their story, we can't assume anything. We must wait for POTC 5 for an answer (if they are even in it) Mrcharlton 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Why does Syrena's actress look so different? Why does Astrid (the actor of Syrena) look so much older in real life? She literally looks like 10 years older. Does she really use that much makeup in the movie? :It's a movie, they tend to use makeup. Not a huge matter, the way I see it. And please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~~~~). Thank you. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Question on pictures? Where did the first three pictures in the gallery come from? I dont recall there being a scene like that in the movie 02:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It was from the first OST trailer. I know for sure it didn't appear in the final cut, but I'm not sure if it appeared any of the other trailers or featurettes. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chances of Syrena coming back in PotC 5? Probably, probably not or no idea? 02:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :IMO, it is a bit too early to tell. The way I see it, though, it could go either way. On one hand, they could've been popular to an appropriate amount of people to put into P5. However, if the story demands the return of Syrena(and Philip), then it could be possible for them to return. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) eye color just would like to point out syrena's eyes are green, not hazel 03:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, her eyes are hazel all right. They just look that way in OST. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, judging by close-ups of Astrid, her eyes are both colours: mostly green with an inner ring of hazel around the pupil. So, maybe the eye colour should be changed to green. JediHistorian 07:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::We can't just say it's Hazel, but mostly green. Some people can make the mistake of believing it's all green though it really isn't green. Unless if we know for sure that Astrid wore green-ish eye contacts, we have to use her natural eye color: hazel. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well since this page is about Syrena, not Astrid and some attempt seems to have been made to make Syrena's eyes look green, I think that is the color Syrena's eyes are supposed to be. 03:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :There's no proof of that. People mistake hazel eyes for green eyes all the time. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sure it's easy to mistake it occasionally, but her eyes look green in every single closeup she's in? Lego Figure Confusions In Syrena's lego figure pictures, her hair is black, but in the figurette itself, the hair is dark brown. Also, why is her tail blue-gray and gold in the figurette, not orange-gold like in the movie? Tamara has a red-and-gold tail, similar to a koi, when you look closely. 14:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous, DCH Movie Goofs Including Syrena Inoticed some movie goofs including Syrena. If you spot any more, you are welcome to add to this list! *In the scene where a net is thrown over Syrena, her tail colour changes to a metallic pink. *Also, several second before, just after Swift pulls the rubble off her tail, watch the way Syrena (at the moment nameless) is swimming, with her back skimming the surface, but when Phllip stabs her tail and she surfaced against a rock, and it shows her tail, her tail isnt twisted the way it should be. *Also, I'm not sure if this is a goof, an actor's resemblence, or maaybe it was supposed to happen, but it appears we may have glimpsed Syrena before her canonic capture. During the mermaid attack, Phillip was pulled underwater by an unamed mermaid. As one of the men throws a gunpowder barrel in the water, it exploded, blasting the attacker away. As Phillip looks around, if you quickly look to the right of the screen, there is the pale face of a mermaid surrounded by dark hair and she seemingly has green eyes, and Phillip seems to look at her before she darts away and he swims back to the surface. I do not think this is an actor resemblance, because Tamara was the palest of the attacking mermaids and I beleived we would have recognized her blond hair. It's written weirdly Why is the first paragraph of this page written like the back of a book? "risk their lives by listening to each others hearts", this isn't 50 Shades of grey. Ruffy 19:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Believe it or not, most (if not all) of the summary was what taken from what was written about Syrena in an old version of the official POTC site. Way back in 2011 in the OST era. One can't know what else to say about the character that hasn't been written already. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 03:00, August 26, 2015 (UTC)